Red Viper
by Zapenstap
Summary: This is the first fic I ever wrote, when I didn't really know what fanfiction was or how to approach it. I didn't give this story my best effort, but it might be vaguely entertaining. I made an attempt to be in character, and there are some plot twists.
1. Default Chapter

fic3

**Disclaimer**: No, none of the characters in Gundam Wing are mine. Blah blah blah. I do not plan to make money off of this. I don't have any money. Non GW characters and concepts ARE mine, though, and protected by copyright law. This is suspense/action/mystery which means you need to pay attention to details if you want to be able to figure out what's going on. It was my first attempt at a multi part, moves a little quick and it's not a romance, though there is some 1xR content.   


**Red Viper**

Part 1 

**by Zapenstap**

  
  
  


"Do you like this dress on me, Cor?" Felicia asked insinously, twisting so he could get a good look at the light material, trimly cut and falling at mid-shin in the current fashion. Her eyes were like dark almonds, gazing at him alluringly from beneath long lashes like feathers. 

Coran peered at her over the rim of his styrofoam coffee cup and raised his eyebrows. "Red's always been your color, but you know I'm not the one you should ask." 

"But you're the only person I know here," she complained, stamping her foot. "You gotta tell me something." 

"Well, in that case," he said at last. "I'll say it looks the same as the last dress you had." He lowered the cup as her angular eyes widened in incredulous fury. "What?" he said. "Don't look at me like that. What am I supposed to say?" 

"If you were my boyfriend instead of my friend, I'd kill you," she barked tersely. 

Cor grinned, though it might have made him nervous. "All right. Which way do you want to walk?" 

They were standing in the middle of a wood, two minutes from the main road and roughly fifteen from the Cinq Kingdom's capitol New Port City. All was still in the morning hours. 

Felicia spun in a tight circle with her eyes closed, stopped suddenly, and pointed west. "Thatta way." 

They walked to the West. 

"I forget what we're looking for," Felicia said with a sigh, stopping. 

"A nice open space." 

"Ah. And what are we supposed to do when we find one?" 

"Nothing yet. We appear to be merely standby characters that offer unaffiliated commentary to a very confused audience currently wondering who we are and what the plot of the overall story could possibly be." 

"Unaffiliated? I don't like the idea that my life doesn't have a very direct purpose, Cor. _Tell_ me there's some larger plan!" 

"You know there is or Mandred wouldn't have called on us." 

Felicia sighed. "Why does everything always have to go wrong and I'm left to clean up the mess?" 

Coran shrugged. "Somebody has to deal with the inconvenient people." 

Felicia sighed. "It's just as well, I suppose." She glanced at him sideways, her eyes full of mysterious mischief. "It's probably time to meet the locals anyway," she purred, and then her eyes brightened suddenly. "Hey! I think I see something." 

Coran looked where she was pointing and stopped dead. "Wow." 

***** 

Quatre flung a brown cloak around his shoulders and ran out into city square. The attendants in the foyer of his estates exchanged fond glances and let him go, shuffling clipboards of the day's work between them. Quatre smiled to himself. He had good people working for him, remnants of his father's legacy, but he would never embarrass them by saying so. 

He crossed the main plaza to where a limo waited to take him to the airport and in minutes he was sitting in a plane, making way for Cinq, where reconstruction efforts from the war were nearly completed. Today at four, a war memorial to the soldiers who lost their lives would be erected and celebrated in the legendary land where the fight for true peace had begun. Relena Darilan was scheduled to cut the ribbon. 

Quatre knew all the other Gundam Pilots would convene there. He had sent them all invitations to join him for an after-party celebration, but only Duo had replied with a definite positive. Trowa had sent a notice that his circus performance group was currently touring in Europe and he would make the scene if at all possible. Neither Wufei nor Heero had responded; Quatre wasn't even sure if they had received the message, as Heero was incredibly difficult to track down and Wufei was always busy. He hoped they would make it. 

"Mr. Winner?" a female voice called out. Quatre turned to see a woman a year or so his senior with short red hair and freckles stumbling toward him. "Hi. I'm Angela Moise, Coordinator of Cross Continental Affairs. I work for Miss Darilan." 

"Hello, Angela," Quatre said politely. She was cute! "Are you accompanying me?" 

"It is a courtesy," she laughed, blushing. "Miss Relena greatly anticipates a gathering of all five Gundam pilots in these peaceful times. I was only happy to assist." She lowered her head. 

"Well, thank you, Miss Angela," he said sincerely. A lot of people felt nervous around him, both for his inheritance and for being an ex-gundam pilot. "Did you serve during the war?" he inquired. 

She nodded soberly. "I was a lieutenant for OZ actually, under Colonel Treize. I... I know that sounds bad, but..." she bit her lip. "I am just as happy now to serve Miss Relena now." 

Quatre nodded. He still met many people who admired the bravery and honor of the late Colonel Treize, including Lady Une and Dorothy Catelonia. Quatre himself didn't really know enough about Treiz to really say much about him. He remembered the treachery at the New Edwards Base, but he had also heard so many good things about the man, that it was hard to believe the Treize who fought to save the earth was the same Treize who had arranged the deaths of the Earth's pacifists. People could change, he supposed. The man had certainly been brilliant. He had had the world in the palm of his hand, manipulated everything, and his war with Zechs in space had destroyed _so_ many weapons, paving the way for peace, though things went awry in the end. He wondered how Wufei was dealing now, but with Wufei, it was sometimes better not to ask. 

"Well, it's good to have you aboard, Miss Angela," he said with a smile. 

***** 

Heero dropped from the ceiling and landed lightly on the carpeted floor, the soft thud of shoes making very little noise. Rising from a crouch, he slipped between the furniture in the darkened room and slid into the chair before a wide computer screen. 

He had stolen into the estates of an old member of the Romafeller Foundation, David Strongarm, avoiding both guards and servants with relative ease. The activities of Strongarm made him suspicious after catching news of the shipping of a large amount of gundamian alloy to his warehouses. That news had been a tip from Wufei, Sally, Zechs and Noin, so he knew it was reliable. It made him suspicious because he knew Mr. Strongman to be in league with one of the other scientists who had made the Tallgeese with Howard years ago, and also that he had retrieved blueprints of the Wing Zero from somewhere. A conversation with Howard over the internet had confirmed his suspicions. Someone was planning an assassination to prove that total pacifism was impossible, that defense weapons were needed, that another war was inevitable. 

Hacking into Mr. Strongman's system was little effort, and what he found was what he expected to see, and it made his hands clench into fists, his palms sweat. It was a message. 

_Miss Red Viper,_

_I sincerely apologize. I will not be able to meet you at 4:00 as previously planned. Some uninvited guests have dropped in and I must attend to them. Please take care of my girl. She's very naive and I can't dissuade her from foolishness so I'm counting on you. I trust I have nothing to worry about as your references were good. I assume you have already received the gift I sent you. I hope you like it._

_David_

  
__ Heero sat back in the chair and tried to control his breathing. He could only summon one response: Not again. 

"Relena," Heero said roughly, hearing his own heart pumping in his ears. "You are the bane of my existence." 

He hated this. She was like a dark shadow in his thoughts, always there, never straying. Sometimes he thought he could feel her shadowy hands on his head, commanding him to sit and stay and be kind. The touch was nice, but the feelings that accompanied were not. They were scary. Always kindness she wanted from him, kindness and protection and understanding and so many things she had no right to ask. He had dreams of her all the time, rich dreams that seemed so real until he woke. In his dreams he gave her everything she wanted, everything she thought she saw in him. He could smile at her and not feel strange. They would sit on the grass and watch the sky and he would feel nothing but kindness, or walk in fields of flowers and see nothing but butterflies, but that was not who he really was. And when he woke, there were always shadows. They had been steadily creeping up on him since he left Cinq after Mariemaia. He hadn't slept for than three hours at a time since. 

When he saw her now, in the flesh, she was always staring at him with such concern on her face, watching him with gentle eyes, speaking in soft tones. And when he was rude she would merely tighten her mouth and clench her hands and hold back whatever retorts flickered in eyes like blue steel. They were intense eyes, too hot and too cold for him to bear, and far too pretty. She needed to leave him alone and just let him protect her. Everyone just needed to leave him alone. 

He blinked. The message. She really was far too distracting. And now she was in danger, terrible danger. He could not get away if he kept having to save her lif, but there had to be peace. 

A few things were clear. 

1. David Strongman was making a gundam.   
2. The gundam would be piloted by whoever had written this message...Red Viper.   
3. Red Viper would attempt to assassinate Relena at the ceremony of the war memorial late this afternoon.   
4. Red Viper had received something in return for the service, probably the gundam, or another one. 

He did not know if the Gundam was intended to be the weapon with which to assassinate Relena, a gift for the assassin in exchange for the service, or both. He also didn't know the identity of the Red Viper yet, but it was a woman. Strongman had said he needed to take care of a few "uninvited guests." He knew they were coming. Heero smiled smugly. They could never be prepared enough. "I'm on to you, Red Viper," Heero said. He would find out. 

Something caught his attention. 

He heard nothing, but long hours of conditioning warned him of a presence creeping behind the door to the room. It was good to know that the tenseness that weighed upon every moment, that thinly stretched anxiety and perpertual fear of attack that drove him almost to distraction, was at least good for its purpose and not just paranoia. Before the to door completely opened, Heero twisted to his feet, whipping a gun from his belt and aiming straight for the head of the attacker, all without any fluctuation in his emotion or expression. 

Duo Maxwell greeted him with a lopsided grin, both hands upraised. "Hey, buddy, easy now. It's tough enough just knowing you beat me here." 

Heero snorted and lowered his gun, turning. "What are you doing here? I have it under control." 

"Well you could have told me that before I travelled out here. You know I was planning on attending the ceremony today." 

"I didn't know," he said tonelessly. "And I don't care. I have other things to do." 

Duo laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. Heero narrowed his eyes and said nothing. It would do no good to tell Duo to keep out of his personal space. 

"Oh, you're going, Heero," Duo said firmly. "You wouldn't miss seeing everybody, would you?" He looked at Heero and frowned. "Maybe you would at that. Come on, now, don't you want to see Relena cut the ribbon or Quatre in a suit? They'll both be there for sure." 

"You go then. I've got to take care of this." 

Duo sighed. "Yeah, I know. The assassination attempt. You'd think people would get tired of trying to kill Relena with you hovering around the way you do. I mean, they ought to know you have dibs on her life. But anyways, if you're going to do this assassination thing, you might as well join the party afterward." 

_There's a party going on right now. You might as well stay and enjoy it_. 

"No," Heero said curtly. "I'm just going to get to this new gundam before Red Viper does and kill her when she comes to claim it." 

Duo sighed. "All right. I'll watch your back then, but after we bag this creep, I say we go to the celebration." 

Heero didn't answer. 

***** 

"Well," Coran said dubiously. "This space is certainly large enough." 

"Too bad there's an enormous gundam laying in the middle of it," Felicia said darkly. 

"There's a truck too," Coran added. 

"A very large truck," Felicia agreed. 

They stood in an enormous clearing within a sheltered grove of trees. Green grass blanketed the ground like a lawn, racing up to the very trunks of the pine trees that enclosed it, crushed under their feet. Birds chirped and sang to one another from the tree branches, their wing and beaks glowing under the streams of sunlight that shone down through the trees, forming puddles of light on the grass below. The only thing that ruined the scene was the presence of an enormous carrier truck parked in the center of the clearing and the equally enormous mobile suit gundam that lay upon it. 

"It really is perfect," Coran said thoughtfully, hands in the pockets of his brown jacket. 

"We'll have to move it," Felicia said with a grin. 

Coran nodded as if this made perfect practical sense. Sucking in his breath, he uttered the obvious question. "How?" 

Felicia flitted out in front and trotted up to the truck on light feet. She inspected it for a moment, turned, and said firmly. "It has wheels." 

"I see that. But where are we going to move it to?" 

"Roadside works for me." 

Coran nodded as if this, too, made perfect practical sense. "Are you always this determined?" 

"You've known me for years. Don't you think so?" 

"Well, no, I've always found you rather fickle." 

Felicia opened her mouth and shut it without a sound. 

Cor nodded as if this confirmed something. "It's a passing phase." 

Felicia put her hands on her hips and spun about, looking up at the gigantic machine. "Well, I still say it needs to be moved." 

"I agree. We need it perfectly placed for our plan to succeed." 

"Fine. I'll drive the truck." 

***** 

"You'll want to look your absolute best, Miss Relena," Dorothy said from her perch on Relena's desk, her words dripping like honey as she kicked her feet. "After all, this is the celebration of all you've worked so very hard for." 

Relena sighed and ran a brush through her hair. She did not work for celebrations. She worked for peace and had achieved it to the thanks of many besides herself. Everyone's fuss over her being the only one to maintain it was nonsense. "Thank you, Dorothy," she said anyway, and couldn't resist retorting, "I'm glad to see your insincerity as sharp as ever." 

"Now, that's harsh, Miss Relena," Dorothy replied, completely unmoved. "You don't want everybody to think you're spiteful and short-tempered, do you? After all, you're the world's symbol of harmony." 

Relena said nothing. Most times, Dorothy was not worth responding to. She had her good days when she was beyond helpful, but most of the time she was just a nuisance. A nuisance with powerful relations Relena could not affort to offend if she wanted to get anything done this year. Dorothy had recently put red streaks in her hair last year and made as show of displaying them all the time, as if she wanted Relena to take some sort of special notice. It might have been mockery because Relena was too much of figure to do anything like it, but it might also have been something else. The sad thing was that she thought she knew what, even if she couldn't prove it. 

Standing, Relena decided to just let her own hair hang loose and took a quick look in the mirror to make sure that everything was in order for international television. Her dress was a simple, wide straps over the shoulders, a modest swoop neck and a loose skirt that end just above the knees. She shrugged into a professional cut jacket cut short and fit to her ribcage for a final effect. This ceremony was supposed to be fun, a finalization of a coming carefree existence. 

Stooping, she swung her purse over her shoulder and exited the room. As expected, Dorothy followed her, swerving to her side, hands clasped behind her back. They walked in silence down the hall. 

It was a great relief to see Lucrezia Noin and Sally Po waiting in the foyer. There were some other officials standing about too, waiting to escort her to the ceremony. She noted the soothing presence of Marquis Weyridge happily, but not that of David Strongman. His cold confidence remined her of Duke Durmail, and it was not a pleasant reminder. 

"Are you ready, Relena?" Noin asked. 

"Ready for what?" Relena responded. "It's just a ribbon." But she smiled to appease them. The event would have been enjoyable if not for an entire morning spent harassed by Dorothy. "We had best be going. I'm sure they're waiting for us." 

"Yes, Miss Relena. No need to disappoint your fans," Dorothy commented in those oh-so-pleasant tones of hers. 

"Shut up, Dorothy," Sally said bluntly. "I think Relena could do without this today." 

Dorothy's snake-like eyes grew very wide with innocence. "Why, whatever do you mean, Sally? I only speak the absolute truth to Miss Relena. I absolutely adore everything she does!" 

It really was easier just to ignore her. 

"Shall we go, Relena?" Noin said with a small smile. 

Relena returned the smile and nodded. As they walked, she noted Dorothy out of the corner of her eye, falling to the back of the line to speak to David Strongman. She pursed her lips, but said nothing. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, and especially those you weren't sure of. It was not a very safe policy perhaps, but easier to track friends and enemies alike. But Miss Catelonia was a peculiar case. Dorothy thought she had power over Relena, was insanely infatuated with mocking her, and yet was sometimes exceedingly helpful, and for those reasons, as shaky as they were, Relena felt she could trust Dorothy with her life. Perhaps it was more of a gun instinct. 

Nobody knew she was aware of a possible assassination attempt on her life today, and she wasn't going to say anything. 

***** 

End of Part 1! 

There are four parts (yes, it's short) and not the most complicated or engaging plotline, but this fic and another are preludes to the Mandred Chronicles. As for this fic; main mystery: Who's Red Viper? Will Heero be able to stop her? Is Relena being stupid or does she have a plan? What will happen to Quatre and Angela? what are Felicia and Coran up to?   


[Email me][1]

   [1]: mailto: zapenstap@yahoo.com



	2. Chapter 2

part2

Red Viper 

Part Two 

by Zapenstap 

  
  
  
  


Dorothy paused and smiled without showing her teeth as Relena was halted in the hallway by a swarm of press. She stopped a few paces behind the mob, posture perfect, her hands clasped behind her back. Noin and Sally remained at Relena's side, creating a small bubble around Relena to keep cameramen and reporters from getting too much in her face. Dorothy suppressed a laugh. It was almost comical, watching Relena hold out her hands, palms up, while she smiled and simpered for the public. Even so, Dorothy felt a pang of irritation. Perhaps it was the interruption. However much she felt she wanted to laugh at the former princess of the Cinq Kingdom, she found that she could not. It annoyed her that these people swarmed over this highly renowned political figure who played such a phenomenal part in bringing peace to the universe. Dorothy's lips twitched in a smirk. It was hardly important anyway, considering what was going to happen. 

She didn't turn so much as her neck when David Strongarm moved to stand just beside her, arms crossed over his chest. Even here eyes remained as they had. 

"I assume that nothing has changed about our agreement?" he said gruffly. 

Dorothy smiled. "I am in complete cooperation," she said crisply. Oh yes, complete cooperation, but Strongarm didn't know Dorothy very well. She fingered the red streaks in her hair thoughtfully. It would be interesting to see everyone's reaction. Sometimes she didn't even know herself why she did the things she did. "You know," she added. "There's something else I should tell you." 

***** 

Quatre wove his way through the tightly packed crowds. The Maguanac had chosen to buy a few drinks to celebrate, leaving Quatre to watch the festivities from the front lines. Angela had followed him, though. Relena needed her to meet with the press and secure plans for the party after the cutting of the ribbon, so she wanted to be close to the stage. 

"It will be a fantastic party," the freckled girl laughed, her bright eyes twinkling "everything appropriate to formally celebrate the end of war times." 

"Yeah!" Quatre agreed. "I can't wait. I suppose there'll be dancing and food and festivities." 

"Certainly," Angela said with a nod, "and more besides. I've even arranged for fireworks. The whole thing will start off with a bang!" 

Quatre grinned. Angela was barely eighteen and yet a veteran of the war. They had talked over tea about their best and worst memories. Many of them were similar. Her feelings about the end of the war were mixed, but mostly positive. She said she only felt a little insecure about the whole thing and since the war had taken to carrying a gun around with her wherever she went, "a nervous habit" of the old days. Quatre completely understood. Heero did the same. 

With Angela just behind him, Quatre moved to the front of the line. A few delegates were on the stage arranging things, but Relena had not yet come out. Quatre smiled and smoothed the lapels of his suit. Good, he hadn't missed anything. 

"Hey, Quatre!" 

Quatre turned to see Duo waving from the across the stage. Quatre grinned waved. At least one other pilot had managed to show up. "Are any of the others here?" he yelled back. 

"I saw Wufei walk inside a minute ago with Zechs!" Duo shouted across the way. "He looked pretty serious!" 

Big surprise, Quatre thought with a small smile. 

***** 

"It is a very exciting time for everyone," Relena said into the microphones held out to her by the reporters. "But really, I have little to do with any of it." 

Protests reverberated back in her face. 

"Do you think the peace will last, Miss Darilan?" a man's voice asked. The microphones were pressed a little closer to her face so that she had to pull her head back like some strange bird. 

"I think as long as the people's hearts and minds want and work for peace, peace will remain," she replied. True enough. Without that, maintaining peace was like throwing a pucket of water on a forest fire. 

Even as she talked she caught sight of Dorothy standing some distance from the crowd. David Strongman stood just beside her. Relena's mouth tightened, but in the next instant she was smiling again. She could not show weakness, not even concern. 

Someone was pushing through the crowds toward her. She watched as indignant reporters muttered at the newcomer. It was Wufei. She opened her mouth for greetings and then stopped with a pang of uneasiness in seeing his expression. His face was like a thunderhead. Zechs stood just outside the crowd, garbed in civilian attire. He didn't look happy either. 

"Excuse me," Relena said with a wave of her hand. Wufei's mouth twisted in a sort of contempt and she threaded her way to him through the crowd. Noin and Sally nodded after her and remained to answer questions. 

Wufei grabbed her arm somewhat roughly and pulled her out into the hallway. Out of the corner of her eye, Relena caught sight of Dorothy. Her eyebrows were raised in inquiry. She seemed amused. Nothing new. 

"Pay attention," Wufei said. Zechs opened a door into a small office and Wufei herded her inside, followed by Zechs. Before she was whisked in, she saw Strongarm turn on one heel and leave at a quick trot. He looked like sheer murder. What had Dorothy said? Then the door closed, locking Relena inside with her brother and a gundam pilot she hardly knew. 

"What is this all about, gentleman?" Relena said a touch angrily, wrenching her arm out of Wufei's grip. He let her go and crossed his arms. 

"There are rumors of an assassination attempt on your life today," Zechs said gruffly. 

Relena said nothing, merely shifting her gaze between them, weighing their moods. 

"I can't claim that I like you much," Wufei said honestly, if with some disdain, "but you are important to these people." 

"Important to these people," she repeated. He would warn her of an attack on her life because she was important to these people? Not too different than most everyone, she supposed._ Heero... _Did he see her that way? It was almost painful thinking of him, there were so many shadows around him now. 

"You also have the right to life," Wufei amended. "Since Mariemaia, I don't dislike you so much as a I once did, but I still think you're a fool. " 

She nodded. She supposed she deserved that. "Very well." 

Zechs frowned, staring intensely at her face. "You knew about this. You must, or you would not be so cool." 

Relena frowned. It seemed she could not keep it from her brother, despite how little they knew each other. 

Wufei snorted, his expression flat. "I suppose you expected Heero to come to your rescue again." There was _clearly_ a note of condescension in that remark. 

Relena's eyes flashed. "All right. Enough," she snapped. "I do know about it. And I have my reasons for saying nothing, though I doubt you will understand." 

"Don't tell me _you_ have a deathwish now," Wufei muttered. 

Zechs held out a hand, silencing him. "Tell us then, little sister. Your explanation better be worth something. God knows I've made enough foolish mistakes for our entire family. It's no time for you to start." 

***** 

Coran and Felicia surveyed their handiwork with some fair amount of satisfaction. 

"It should go well," Coran murmured. "If we leave now, we'll be just in time." 

"I'll be just in time," Felicia corrected, her eyes glittering. "I can't wait to see her expression." 

Coran grinned. "Yes, but one last touch," he said, his eyes drifting to the creature slithering down Felicia's shoulder. 

Felicia stroked the body of the snake wrapped around her neck and repositioned it. It was docile now, recently fed. A red viper, in perfect condition. She grinned. The snake flicked its tongue, tasting the air. He didn't understand why she was not the least bit frightened of the thing, but then, considering who and what she was, maybe it was not so surprising. "Yes, let's go," Felicia murmured. "It's almost four." 

***** 

Duo frowned up at the stage, wondering what was keeping Relena. This was hardly some big scale operation that needed a lot of consulting, and yet the Public Relations people assured the crowd she would be out as soon as she was through with her advisors. 

He had seen Wufei enter the compound a minute ago, and then Zechs right on his heels. Had they discovered what Heero had, that someone would try to take Relena's life today? Perhaps they were telling her. That would make sense. Where was Heero anyway? Duo bounced up and down on his toes, trying to see over the heads of people a little taller than himself. It wouldn't be like Heero to stand in a crowd like this to stop an assassin; that was more of a Trowa technique. Duo scanned the buildings, looking at roof tops, windows and alleyways. He thought he caught sight of somebody down an alleyway near the stage by Quatre. A second glance told him it wasn't Heero. Nope. It was Trowa. 

At that instant, Relena appeared in the doorway, a pair of scissors in her hands with which to cut the ribbon. Smiling to the crowds, she waved, the skirt of her short yellow dress blowing about her legs a few inches above the knees. Behind her came Wufei and Zechs, their eyes scanning the crowd like hawks in search of prey. Sally and Noin came next, followed by the press. 

Suddenly, someone squeezed through, shouldering Zechs and Wufei to either side. All Duo saw was a wild mass of blonde hair. Could it be Dorothy? Time seemed to slow. 

Duo opened his mouth, but everything seemed like slow motion. 

Trowa dashed out of the street, running in Quatre's direction. 

Wufei shouted some sort of warning. 

Quatre turned toward Trowa, but the delighted smile on his face broke as gunfire rang through the air. He ducked, almost seeming to fall, and Duo lost sight of him. 

Seconds only and Relena hit the floor of the stage before the peace memorial. She seemed to hit twice, her body bounced so hard. Pale brown hair with blonde highlights curtained her face. Her eyes were hidden. 

Preventors in black and brown jackets circled Relena's fallen form, brandishing police weapons in one wave. Sally and Noin were there, as were Zechs and Wufei, circling her, hiding her body from the crowd. 

Pandemonium. 

"Nobody move!" a female voice called out, but the sound reverberated around the plaza, making it difficult to tell from whence in came. "I have a hostage!"   


  
Cliffhanger!! Did Relena get shot? Did she die? Who's the hostage? Where's Heero? What about the Gundam? For goodness sake, who is Red Viper? Please tell me your guesses!! The next part _will_ be up tomorrow. 

[Email][1]   
  


   [1]: mailto: zapenstap@yahoo.com



	3. Chapter 3

part3

Red Viper   
Part 3 

by zapenstap 

  
  


The colors in the world seemed to slide by in a blur as Relena focused on taking one step in front of the other, clutching a pair of sterling silver ribbons in her right hand like a weapon. Dorothy walked just behind her. Relena knew it was she without having to turn around, like an itch between her shoulder blades. She could also feel a certain tension and hesitating from the girl, but that did not surprise her; she had counted on it. Lifting her head high, Relena avoided the frosty gaze of Zechs and knew her own eyes were hardening. Walking did not seem so difficult; indeed, it was almost a relief. She was in control. She knew what was going to happen. She hoped she did. Surprising even Wufei, she suddenly smiled and flung out her left hand, waving joyously to the gathered crowd. 

Stepping out into the open, Relena opened her mouth to speak. 

"No, Miss Relena!" a voice said urgently behind her head. 

A pair of hands tangled in her hair. Relena gasped, her own hands flailing. "Dorothy!" 

Gunfire rang out. Relena felt the impact against her ribs almost in the after-effect. Mechanically, she dropped, letting her legs collapse beneath her. She did not have to try to hard, for the blow was hard enough to knock her off her feet anyway. Idly, she wondered at that, that such a small thing as a bullet could have so much power. Dorothy, hands still tangled in Relena's hair, fell heavily beside, both of them crashing like broken dolls onto the wooden stage. 

"Miss Relena!" Noin screamed. 

"She's been shot!" Sally roared. 

Relena groaned. She reached out, twisting her body until she had Dorothy's hands in her own. They were both lying on their stomachs now, staring at each other in the eyes. Relena was composed, though her chest hurt. Dorothy looked simply wild, her blonde hair with its red streaks flying about her pale face in untamable wisps, her eyes wide, her mouth open. She stared at Relena and clutched her hands in a deathlike grip. 

"You knew," Dorothy said in a whisper. 

Relena nodded. "I knew. You were meant to move me into position, but I knew you would protect me." 

Dorothy's eyes began to shimmer. 

There were people surrounding them now, bending over to check her, to help her up. Relena pushed their hands away.. "It is all right, Noin, Sally," she wheezed. "I am okay." 

Dusting her dress, Relena turned to see Dorothy lift her head from the wooden planks. Wonder of wonders, her face was tear streaked, her make-up smudged. She stared at Relena with blue eyes as large as quarters. She seemed to be trembling. 

Noin leaned over her. "Miss Relena," she said. "I can see the hole in your dress." 

Relena fingered the hole just by her sternum. "I'm wearing a bullet proof vest, Noin," she explained in a small whisper. She was a coward. One who could not be hurt could not be brave. 

"You knew about the attack," Sally said in awe. "You fool. What if your head had been the target?" 

Wufei ducked under the arms of the guards and knelt by Relena's side. He didn't say anything, merely looked her over and grunted sourly. 

As Relena began to rise on amazingly steady legs, a shot rang out over the roar of the crowd. 

"Nobody move! I have a hostage!" 

Relena moved to peer out from between the bodies of the guards, but a gray cloaked figure got in her way. 

"Don't reveal yourself, Relena," Zechs said. Relena nodded assent. Of course not. That really would be foolish. 

"The hostage is Quatre," Wufei said in amazement. "That red-haired girl he was standing next to. She has a gun to his head." 

Relena gasped. Not Quatre! Better her than him! "No," she said. "Noin?" 

"That's Angela Moise," Noin exclaimed. "She joined your services recently, Miss Relena." 

Dorothy hobbled toward them, her face a mess of smeared make-up, but her eyes cold and steady. "She was a loyalist to Treize and a veteran of the war," she said crisply. "But she didn't understand the Colonel. Her fighting skills are good, though they do not compare to that of the Gundam Pilots. However, it seems has the upper hand now." 

Relena said nothing for several moments, unconsciously copying the blank stare she was used to seeing on Heero's face in times of danger and uncertainty. But she didn't think of Heero specifically; she was focused on containing the situation. "Why does she want to kill me, Dorothy?" She had put herself in danger to learn Dorothy's true intentions, to know if she could really trust her, and she was about to find out. 

Dorothy jerked and then frowned at her. "I really am loyal to you, aren't I?" She sounded amused. "Sometimes I don't understand myself." She paused and looked downward, grimacing. Relena was silent, letting her reflect. When Dorothy raised her head again, she was completely calm, and real sincerity was in her voice. It was a pretty voice, with the sarcasm removed. "David Strongarm does not like that he is losing power under the new government," Dorothy began. "He does not think peace is very profitable or practical. As you are a symbol of the success of peace, he hoped to have you killed as a symbol of the failure, much like the assassination of Heero Yuy so many years ago. Angela is his hired tool, no personal connection. She has a violent past of killing her enemies in their beds, of injecting them with snake's venom and slipping other poisons into their drinks. She calls herself Red Viper and though she has a record, only underground networking can obtain her services. In exchange for killing you, she gets her own gundam, a new model designed for a woman to use. It is not as powerful as any of the gundams used during the war, but a bit quicker and also more accurate. She wants it because she wants it, not for any practical reason that I know. Strongman also made one for himself. He is not a bad pilot, very good actually. If Angela fails, he will come to kill you." Dorothy shook her head. "I am certain he has already gone to retrieve it. You are in terrible danger, Miss Relena. You should retreat." 

"We have to save Quatre," Relena said firmly. "I'm not afraid of dying anymore now than I ever was." 

Dorothy shrugged. "Red Viper has only failed in one mission so the rumors say, and she is not happy with the record. It would not be beyond her to simply shoot Quatre when you appear and then shoot you next, unless to save her own life." 

Relena nodded. "I see." What was she to do? Her eyes caught sight of the scissors lying on the ground just behind her shoes. Could she? 

Wufei snarled. "We're going to face a gundam? I regret destroying Nataku. Where is Heero?" 

Zechs frowned. "The Wing Zero was recovered from the ocean and rebuilt to be put in display in a museum. It is not even complete. It would take hours to repair it to fighting condition." 

Relena licked her lips. Heero could do that, he could fix it. If he had known, he would do it. But could he on time? She bent to pick up the scissors. She felt numb everywhere. Was this how Heero felt before he killed someone? 

"Where _is_ Heero?" Sally muttered. "Did he let you die? Because that's what would have happened if you hadn't...did you tell him?" 

"No," Relena replied sadly. "Heero and I don't really talk anymore." 

***** 

Heero leaped into the cockpit of the Wing Zero and belted himself in in one fluid motion. It made him angry. He was supposed to be through with this! Even so, the controllers felt familiar in his hands, down to the various niches in the plastic under his fingers. Without any change in expression, he started up the engines, glad he had been able to find the necessary fuel. 

Even so, he had not finished the repairs in time. He could not have finished in time. Didn't matter. He was to blame. 

If Relena was dead... was there any reason she shouldn't be? He might as well face facts; no use obscuring the situation. Relena was dead and he had promised to protect her. He had promised! 

But he would avenge her. 

And then self detonate. 

"I'll get you, Red Viper," he snarled. Ice was in his face and eyes, but he could not believe his own fury. 

***** 

Duo pushed through the crowd, shouldering people out of his way as he drew a heavy black gun from its hiding place in his clothing. Most people were running, yelling as they fell back away from the woman who had a gun pressed to the temple of a young man with blonde hair and big blue eyes. In moments, the crowd had completely dispersed, leaving only the Preventors standing on the stage, the Gundam Pilots, and Relena's would-be assassin. 

The assassin girl's glittering eyes caught Duo before he moved two paces. Her blood-red lips curved in a smile, contrasting oddly with her freckles. She had one arm wrapped around Quatre's chest, pinning his arms to his sides. Her other arm was holding a gun pressed up tight against Quatre's head, held firm against his blonde hair. Quatre was sweating and his eyes were wide, but he did not look panicked. Of course not; he was a Gundam Pilot. 

The woman's eyes did not flicker away from Duo. "Don't take another step, gundam pilot. I know you and you don't know me. I am Angela Moise, also called Red Viper, and I will kill him if you move another step. Drop the gun." 

Duo swallowed and let his arms fall to his sides. Behind her head, he could make out Trowa, moving like a cat toward Angela. He did not have a weapon, but Trowa would not need one. 

Duo gave his most nonchalant smile and shrugged his shoulders. The gun clattered to the ground. "Whatever you say, lady. Just don't hurt my friend." 

She smirked. "Kick it toward me." 

Duo grimaced but kicked it toward her. Couldn't Trowa move any faster? Well, he supposed stealth was more important, but he would have bet he could do it better. He was a master of stealth! 

Angela laughed. "Thank you. Now tell your friend behind me to freeze in his tracks. I've been watching him since we arrived." 

Duo cursed and Trowa froze, rising slowly to his feet. "Why are you doing this?" he said in a quiet voice. 

Angela shook her head, red curls flying. "Because I want a gundam. As a toy, as a collectors item, as something I can sell or use as a bargaining chip if I ever get into trouble. Why I do anything is none of your concern. You want your friend to live? Bring Relena down here. You can't claim she's any friend of yours, whatever political help she was in the past. Bring her down and we will trade." 

Duo swallowed heavily. So Relena was still alive. Clever girl, but not clever enough. He couldn't really do what this snake girl suggested, though; Heero would kill him. He opened his mouth to stall, but he was interrupted. 

"I am here, Viper!" a woman's voice rang out suddenly across the plaza. Duo jumped, startled. 

Angela's lips twisted again. "I hear you, Miss Darilan, but I can't see you. Come down so we can talk face to face." 

"Release Quatre first!" Relena cried from behind her shield of Preventors. 

Angela cackled. "Not a chance. I'm already surrounded by pretty young boys who want to kill me. Don't worry. I can hardly kill you now and expect to escape with my life. You just come out and I will take you away instead of Quatre. Nobody will shoot me if they think they can still save you." 

Silence. 

"Agreed." Relena's voice did not sound small or frightened. She was certain, calm. Duo stared in her direction. Idiot! "I am coming down." 

"No, Relena!" Zechs and Noin cried together. There seemed to be a small scuffle on the platform. 

"This is idiocy, representative," somebody exclaimed. 

"Relena, you can't think of actually going down there," Sally protested. 

"Miss Relena, please." Dorothy Catelonia? 

"Why can I not make choices about my own life?" Relena demanded. "Release me! You would not let me go after Heero when he needed help at the end of the war. Let me do what I can for Quatre now!" 

With much pushing and shoving, a small female figure emerged from the crowd. Even in a short dress with a small hole in it and a dirt-streaked face she looked like a princess. The stupid girl was going to get herself killed! 

Duo exchanged looks with Trowa and he nodded. 

Angela smirked at both of them before calling out. "Come on down, Miss Darilan. I want to see you put the gun to your own head before I let this one go." She gave Quatre a squeeze and whispered into his ear. "Didn't I tell you this would go off with a bang?" His eyes rolled toward her face, but he said nothing. He looked particularly helpless in a suit. Maybe Heero was right in that this wasn't something worth coming to see. He was glad he had left Hilde behind. He did not want to see any more people die and he definitely didn't want her to see it. 

Duo licked his lips. If Angela got a hold of Relena, she would walk out of here and kill Relena somewhere else. The only hope of catching her was if the gun went off and killed Relena before Angela got her away. Looking into Relena's eyes, Duo almost groaned. He had seen that look in Heero's eyes. Relena would let Angela kill her in order to catch her.   


  


***** 

Coran rounded the corner at a leisurely pace and stopped just out of sight, leaning against the wall. Seemed Red Viper was being clever after all. 

Five people stood in the middle of the plaza, forming a sort of square. Red Viper held the captive Quatre Winner tightly to her chest. From where Coran stood, he didn't look so much a Gundam Pilot. Two of the other people on the plaza were Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell, standing stock still on either side of Angela, way too far away to touch her. The last person in the square was the figure of a straight-backed girl in a short-skirted dress and a business coat, her hair blonde-brown hair hanging loose and wild to her set shoulders. She looked both young and old at the same time, but the message in her eyes was one of sheer will power. Her face was expressionless, completely reserved, entirely determined. Relena. At first glance, he might have said she was the one in control, but the gun Red Viper had planted against Quatre's head was enough to refute that. 

Shockingly, Relena moved forward with the grace of a princess until she stood just beside Angela. Nothing in her face change as she reached out to firmly push Quatre out of the way. He stumbled backward, tripping and landing heavily on the ground. Only the corners of Relena's eyes tightened as Angela seized her and pulled her in the way she had Quatre before, the gun held steadily against her head. 

Coran sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair. Well, this was not totally in the plan, but it might turn out all right anyway. Too bad Felicia hadn't come to see it. At the last minute she had decided to stay behind and finish setting up, pleading for him to go ahead of her. She really was fickle, changeable as the weather. He reached for his communicator, a device little more advanced than a walkie-talkie, and prepared to relay the scene to her. 

But then something happened that left him speechless. 

Quick as the snake Red Viper claimed to be, Relena suddenly twisted, squirming in Angela's grip. Coran's eyebrows shot up as a pair of scissors appeared in her hand, drawn from her coat sleeve. How had he missed that? With just a little maneuvering of her arm, Relena plunged the scissors into Angela's leg. Or she tried to. From his vantage point, she missed. The scissors still drew blood, slicing across the outside of Angela's thigh, but then they slipped, falling from Relena's hand and clattering to the ground next to a black gun. 

"You bitch!" Angela shrieked, fury twisting her features into a monster's mask as she spat savagely. Her finger tightened on the trigger of the gun and Relena closed her eyes. 

Suddenly, something appeared in the sky. A large fighter plane tilted toward the plaza, plunging downward like a rocket. 

Angela's eyes widened in pure fear and the gun dropped from her hand. 

"It's a gundam!" someone shouted in alarm. 

Coran recognized the Wing Zero. 

Throwing Relena away from her, Angela turned on her heel and ran, disappearing into a dark alleyway. Coran fumbled with his communicator. Relena still lay on the ground, paralyzed it seemed. Quatre was bending over her as the Preventors rushed down from the stage, shouting and waving their arms. Gunshots fired toward the alleyway where Angela had disappeared, shot by Wufei. But Angela was long out of range of a simple shotgun. 

But not a gundam. 

Just as Coran was about to cheer at least in his head, another gundam rose up above the estate building, its golden eyes flashing. Except for the coloring, it seemed to be a similar model to the Wing Gundam. Coran's cheer changed into a curse that escaped his lips. He recognized David Strongarm's gundam sure enough, the Apocalypse. 

It seemed like Angela was going to escape without completing her mission. 

It also seemed there would be a battle. 

Coran pressed the transmit button on his communicator. "There's a snake headed your way, babe," he said soberly "and there's going to be a little scuffle here." 

"Roger that," Felicia responded with an air of sunshine.   


  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  


Red Viper   
Part 4

by zapenstap   


  


Angela raced like wild fire up the rocky paths to the spot where she had stashed her gundam. She felt like laughing hysterically. It had all started off so well. She had had four gundam pilots waiting on her every move, plus the Lightning Count himself and all the Preventors, all traumatized over the death of one silly girl! She had even seen Dorothy Catelonia, her contact, up on the stage. She wasn't too sure about her, even from the beginning. She seemed to be a snake too, a red adder perhaps. Angela shuddered. If Dorothy had done her job right, Red Viper wouldn't have missed the first time. Then she could have taken Quatre out of here as her hostage as planned and gotten two birds with one stone! 

But then the Wing Zero had to spoil everything. Now, thanks to that foolish princess and that gundam pilot, all was shot to hell! She almost laughed as she stumbled up the slope and ducked under a few tree branches. Damn Heero Yuy and his obsession. Why did he bother saving her _every_ _single_ time? If Strongarm had not distrusted her enough to run off and get his own gundam, she'd be dust now! 

She emerged into the clearing with a snarl on her face. If she hadn't known better, she would have though that that stupid failed Felicia mission was coming back to haunt her! 

She stopped dead, staring in utter disbelief at the clearing. Oh no! Her beautiful gundam... Who had done this? 

Someone tapped her shoulder and she whirled in fury. Her mouth dropped open when she stared into large liquid brown eyes and a bright smile. Felicia, her failed mission, stood just behind her, stroking the body of a red snake around her neck, letting it run over her hands. The thing's head was poised just next to Angela's ear, hissing, hissing. "Good to see you, Angel," Felicia said in a cheerful tone, but her eyes, oh her eyes, were like two hard rocks. "Share a cup of tea with me?" Angela swallowed, remembering... who were these people? The snake was entirely too close. 

***** 

Heero's hands shook with rage as the Wing Zero unfolded and landed heavily in the plaza, faced evenly with the Apocalypse. He had known David Strongarm had made such a machine, built from the remains of the Tallgeese Treize had piloted at the end of the war. It had been repainted red and black like a mobile doll, only it was as heavy and jagged as the Deathscythe Hell and the red painted flames raced up its chest and leg panels. It was also a flying machine, able to hover in the sky like a space model. The Wing Zero could do that too; it was part of the design. Strongarm had named his machine Apocalypse to signify its unstoppable terror. 

Heero wasn't overly impressed. 

He was too furious to be impressed. 

The Preventors were swarming about the square. Duo was waving up at him, one hand over his face to shield him from the heat and wind from the expulsion of the Wing Zero. Wufei and Sally were prodding the Preventors out of the plaza. Trowa was supporting Quatre, though the short blonde pilot seemed to be trying to fend him off. Heero ignored them. He kept his eyes on the Apocalypse, refusing to even take a good look below. He did not want to see what they were doing. The Apocalypse was all that mattered, standing stock still just behind the estate buildings, watching the Wing Zero. He had not expected the Wing Zero to challenge him, piloted by the most famous gundam pilot. Heero supposed he was famous, anyway. Dorothy always said so. 

His eyes caught sight of something on the ground against his will. Zechs had bent over the ground to lift a small, limp figure from the cobblestones. 

His chest tightened in the most frightening way. Relena. Oh _God_... It was almost exactly like before, with Mary. He stopped breathing. There was no God. He had failed again, literally failed, by not being quick enough! She was so still. He reached out to touch the computer screen where the image was enlarged. Still like the glass, but he could see her face perfectly in the screen, serene as always, as unreadable as his own. In his mind he could see her when she smiled, a small, sweet smile usually. He could also see her confident, commanding, determined. She was like that when she gave speeches. She could make an eloquent speech out of nothing in an instant, forming words to make images to make people be silent. He could not do that. He could give advice, but only coldly, and he knew she listened as well as she spoke, always so thoughtfully and passionately. How could the peace be saved now? She was so still. She would not speak again. Where was the blood? 

No expression touched his face. No tears swelled in his eyes. He felt a hollow emptiness was all, growing larger until he could no longer hear his own heart beating. It was familiar, nothing new. He welcomed it. He had to be hard as stone, as cold as ice, passionless, in control of all his faculties. He had failed, but the battle was not over, and defeating David Strongarm was his objective. Mission accepted, but he had failed to protect Relena and failed mission meant death. He welcomed that too. He wasn't worth the space to breathe in, not when there were no more battles to fight and no one left to protect. He probably should have died a long time ago. 

"It seems I shall have a chance to test out the power of this machine," the voice of David Strongarm said through the transmitter into the cockpit. 

Heero began to breathe again, tearing his eyes away from the picture of Relena. Zechs was carrying her out of the plaza, Dorothy and Noin flanking him on either side. 

"I've come to kill you," Heero said. It seemed to him that he snarled, but the sound of his own voice in his ears was dead. Live by your emotions, but don't reveal them. Never that. And it was easier to live without emotions at all, without distractions. Life was much simpler then, but he craved death. That was the easiest thing of all. 

The square was emptying quickly. Duo was shouting for everyone to move, that Heero would not wait for them. Of course, Duo knew him rather well. He could always depend on Duo, more or less. He wished they could fight together again for this last show, but the Deathscythe Hell was gone, detonated like all the others. It was a weird feeling, wishing to fight with Duo. He had never wanted to fight with anyone before. He wasn't sure he had ever really wanted to fight. But right now he had a job to do, and he would do it well. 

The buster rifle was useless in these close settings. He hadn't had time to repair it anyway, but the beam saber came smoothly into being, glowing with blue electric flame. He moved forward, leaping as fast as a gundam could leap. And the Apocalypse met him with its own, a sooty red blaze like blood. 

***** 

Duo fell in step with Wufei as they herded the rest of the Preventors out of the plaza and toward a safer building. Well, as safe as it could be. No, Heero would not be that careless. They would be safe. 

"Somebody has to go after Red Viper," Wufei said in a low voice. "It would be honorless to let her escape." 

Duo grunted. He didn't know about honorless, but it would certainly piss him off! "We'll get her," he said confidently. 

Trowa suddenly appeared beside him, hands shoved in his pockets. "It would certainly be easier if we knew where she went," he said in that practical, analytical tone of his. 

"She went east," Wufei muttered. 

Trowa shrugged. "Yeah, I saw you shoot after her, but that's not precise enough. We have to know exactly where she went." 

Quatre trotted back from where he had been conversing with Dorothy. "It seems Relena's going to be just fine," he said, his eyes shining as bright as his smile. "She hit her head hard enough to knock her out when Angela flung her away, but she's starting to regain consciousness." 

Duo nodded. That was good. He laughed. "She'll probably want to go back, knowing her." 

Wufei's stony silence was enough to know what he thought of that. Well, maybe not; it was hard to tell with Wufei. 

Quatre smiled. "I'm not so sure we shouldn't let her. I owe her that much, at least." 

Sure enough, Relena's voice, groggy and confused, came to them from ahead. "Put me down. What's going on?" 

"The assassin dropped you," Zechs said as he set her on her feet. She swayed a little, but then stiffened her knees. She looked up at him expectantly. Zech's lips quirked in a smile. "Heero arrived in the Wing Zero and Red Viper fled." 

Relena's eyes widened some. "Where is he?" 

"He's fighting David Strongman in the Apocalypse," Trowa said flatly. "Red Viper got away." 

An explosion resounded from the plaza and a shower or loose concrete and cobblestone flew up into the sky. Duo ducked, pulling Quatre down with him on one knee. One of those gundams must have flown into a building! Relena had fallen too, hands pressed to her ears to block out the sound. Trowa and Wufei were on their stomachs. Only Zechs remained standing, one arm hovering over his face to shield his eyes as he looked toward the battlefield. Duo pulled Quatre up to his feet. The others rose more slowly. Fear was painted clearly on Relena's face. Duo scratched his head, wondering if he had ever seen her afraid before. He didn't think it was for herself, not with the anxious way she looked back. 

"You can't go after him, so don't suggest it," Sally said flatly, crossing her arms. Relena didn't even look her way, but she did not run either. Sally grabbed her shoulder. "You really shouldn't." Relena's expression hardened. 

Wufei stirred. "Let her go, Sally," he said quietly, logically. "She might be able to save him. I don't think he knows she's alive. Maybe he won't be so reckless if he knows she cares." 

Everyone stared at him. He seemed not to see them at all. 

"This is a weird day," Duo muttered. "Fine. Let her go, but I want Red Viper." 

"Me too," all three other pilots said simultaneously. Duo almost groaned. There was just no expecting getting any personal glory with all these guys around! 

***** 

The Apocalypse swung its right fist toward him with the power of steam engine. Heero stopped it with one hand, the Wing Zero's fingers crunching the other mobile suit's fist. The Apocalypse sprang back with the use of its jets and Heero released it before he was pulled over. Stumbling to regain its footing, the beam saber flared into being again in the hand of the Apocalypse and it jumped forward. Heero slipped to the side and the beam saber grazed past his shoulder, missing him by almost a foot. He turned and caught the counterstroke with his own saber, reflexively bracing his body for the impact. 

"I don't feel like I'm able to really test out this suit's mobility," David's voice smirked. "Let's fight in the air." 

Heero knew his own eyes must have looked like death. "I just want to kill you," he said tonelessly. 

The Apocalypse sprang upward and Heero shot up after him, the feather-like wings of Wing Zero opening to catch the currents, glittering like a thousand knives. He shot up like a rocket, like a bird, overtaking the Apocalypse easily. When he had enough space above his enemy, Heero turned, slowing his ascent with back blasters, and readied his saber. The Apocalypse surprised him, flitting off to the side like some sleek black dragon, its eyes burning with hate. Heero snarled and pursued. They met unexpectedly, crashing saber to saber, twisting and spinning in the air. They broke apart and circled one another. The Apocalypse came at him again, but Heero ducked, dropping beneath the blow, his own saber slicing Apocalypse underneath, into the chest where the cockpit was located. After the blow, Heero let Wing Zero fall like a rock, catching himself only meters from the ground. 

"No!" Strongarm cried out, and of all things, came after him, headfirst to the earth. Heero's hands ran over the controls, redirecting the power from the beam saber into his jets and shot backward, letting his wings fold to give him more speed. The Apocalypse caught itself from its deadly plunge and spiraled in his direction. Heero reacted with steady hands, but was unable to reenage the boosters quick enough to move up or away. Apocalypse hit him head on and they both crashed into one of the smaller estates. Heero felt the building crushing beneath their weight. 

Heero smiled. He was trapped, but he had Apocalypse immobilized. Now he could self detonate and be truly finished. 

"Heero!" 

Heero's hand stayed, poised above the self detonation device that could be unclipped from the rest of the gundam. Relena? It was! She was alive! He switched on the computer screen with his left hand. He could see her at the edge of the plaza. The Apocalypse was stirring, its knees still crushing him into the ground, but he could see its head turning. No! 

"Relena, get out of the way!" he yelled. He could see her in the screen, hand over her chest, staring at him. She hesitated for a moment and then turned and fled. Zechs and Noin stood at the mouth of an alley, reaching for her arms and pulling her into the shadows. 

Without much thought on the matter, Heero opened the cockpit. With the Apocalypse kneeling over him, it did not open all the way, but enough to get through. David Strongarm wasn't focused on him. He was staring at the alley, preparing to kill Relena. But he would fail. 

Snatching the self-detonation device off its clip, Heero crawled out of the cockpit, squeezing through the tiny opening, praying the Apocalypse wouldn't shift and cut him in half. Once his shoes popped through, he slid off the Wing Zero's chest and ran across the street, behind the buildings, and out around the same buildings Relena had disappeared between with Zechs and Noin. 

She was there as he rounded the corner, standing beside her brother, arguing with Noin. And then she saw him. 

It was like her heart was in her eyes. Dropping her arms she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck like a little girl. He tensed and pushed her away. What was she doing? He was fine. He examined her carefully, scientifically. She seemed to be completely unhurt. That was good. A hollow boom exploded behind them and Heero grabbed Relena, turning them both until he was facing the plaza, one hand clasping her back. He did not even look at her face but reached behind her with his other arm, the small black rod firmly in his fist. Zechs caught his eye and nodded, glancing behind him at the battle scene. Without shifting his gaze, Heero pressed the red button on the self-detonation device. The resulting explosion shook the whole square. Billowing red clouds rose hot and heavy into the sky. 

"Strongarm's gone," Noin said. "He was still in the Apocalypse. Both that and the Wing Zero are destroyed." 

Only then did Heero drop the little black rod. Releasing Relena, he stepped away. Her eyes lingered on him with that all-too familiar expression of care and concern that made him uncomfortable and strangely vulnerable. He ignored it as best as he as able. "Mission complete," he murmured, more out of habit than anything else. 

Relena looked up at him, her eyes shimmering. "Are you okay?" she said. She made to approach him, but he pulled his head back and she stopped. 

"I was certain it was you who were shot," he said coldly. 

She shook her head. "No." The compassion in her eyes faltered as she evaluated his cold stare. She steeled herself, the strength and determination setting into her features. "I'm fine." He nodded and turned away. 

Someone came trotting around the corner. It was a young man, perhaps a few years older than Zechs and Noin by the look of him, and stunning in face and build and dress. His hair was blonde, though not as light as Quatre's, and there was a strangeness about his expression, about the way he observed them with incredibly blue eyes. It was a peculiar kind of confidence and casualty, like nothing surprised him, like he had vast stores of knowledge and experience and secrets to hide and had no intention of sharing. Heero narrowed his own eyes suspiciously, noticing the way Relena was staring. Zechs was too. " I think the others are waiting for you," the stranger announced, and he was polite, even kind, in tone and manner. "I'm _positive_ Felicia's getting impatient. You can only drink so much tea, you know," he added. He didn't comment on their silence and suspicion, or seem affected by it. It was almost like he was used to it. 

Heero frowned at him over Relena head, but it was Noin who spoke. "And who are you?" 

"Name's Cor. I'm a friend of Felicia's." 

"Red Viper's last victim," Zechs said. 

"The one she failed to kill," Heero murmured. Relena looked at him and he fought the urge to stand in front of her to protect her. She really didn't appear to need him anymore. 

At that instant, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Sally came striding in from the other direction. 

"Nice little mess you made in the plaza, Heero," Duo said with one of those talking laughs he did. "It's probably a bad place to have a party now." 

Quatre smiled. "Actually, you did manage to avoid the memorial." 

"Yeah," Heero replied. He didn't know exactly what else to say. Relena gave him a wry smile. Wry looked funny on her face, but he was pretty sure he was the only one who was supposed to see it. He avoided her eyes. 

"Well, the rest of the party's not going to be here anyway," Cor said, and the everyone turned to him in astonishment. "I'm going to take you to Red Viper. That's where the party would be." 

Sally smiled, fists on her hips. "Should we invite everybody back?" she suggested jokingly. 

Cor grinned. "Well, you can't have a party to celebrate the end of a war without at least a _few_ people." 

***** 

Quatre trounced through the brush ahead of the others, his curiosity getting the better of him. Duo was just beside him, grinning like a fool as he stared excitedly ahead. Cor had dodged their questions of exactly what they would find when they arrived in a certain clearing, and everything important about himself. Wufei had suggested that the whole scheme was an ambush of some kind. When they got there they would likely find Red Viper in a gundam poised to kill them. Only Dorothy convinced the group otherwise. She insisted that this Cor fellow was never in the plan, that she had never even heard of him before. Besides, according to her, Angela would never work with someone like this, and she rarely had backup plans. Relena believed her, but she was the only one at first. Out of gratitude, Quatre supported her. No one really had any choice as she was just as determined as Wufei to go after her assassin, willing to plunge in alone if need be. Well, that meant the Preventors had to go along to protect her and Quatre certainly wasn't going to miss it. The Maguanacs had returned with a fair amount of calvary right after the square cleared, ready to "rescue" Master Quatre. Since he was already rescued, they decided they owed a debt to both Heero and Relena and demanded to be able to accompany them. Well, Trowa wanted to go too, and Duo was certainly not going to be showed up. Indeed, he seemed indignant that so many other people were trying to "steal" his idea. 

Heero was following Relena. Actually, he was walking beside her like a bodyguard, though they seemed to be in some small conversation. Relena would speak and Heero would shake his head and then Relena would look hurt and say something else and he would respond curtly. Quatre frowned at them. He had been sure Heero had liked Relena, but lately he seemed to be pulling away from everybody, and there was a sense of lostness about him, and something darker. Duo joked about it, but Quatre could tell he was concerned too. But his observations didn't really mean anything. Whatever Heero was dealing with, he wouldn't talk about it, and that was that. 

Zechs, Noin, Sally and Wufei flanked the whole party, watching the forest as if they expected an assailant to leap out of the brush at any moment. Everyone else brought up the rear and seemed to be in good spirits. Cor was teaching the Maguanacs a silly marching song as they traveled. He certainly seemed in good spirits. Duo and Quatre headed everybody. Listening to the Maguanac's rising voices, Quatre wondered why Cor encouraged them to be so loud. 

"Isn't a large, loud party like this just going to warn her that we're coming?" Duo said. 

"Yeah," Quatre replied. "That's just what I was thinking. But Cor said it wouldn't matter, that she's not going anywhere." 

Duo pulled his braid over his shoulder and twisted to look back at Cor and the others. "Huh. That so? Maybe Wufei's right. We should be careful." 

Just as Quatre was about to reply, the trees began to thin out and they emerged into a large clearing. Everybody stopped and stared. Even Heero and Relena stopped talking, staring ahead. Duo broke the silence and laughed, hands on his hips. 

Sitting in the middle of an enormous clearing was the head of a gundam. Just the head. It was draped with ribbons, pretty red ribbons that sparkled in the sunlight because of their shimmery coating. It also had a big bow on its forehead. Half of the enormous clearing was filled with wooden tables covered with white tablecloths and set with paper plates and plastic wine glasses. Bottles of white wine and sparkling cider sat on each table. The rest of the area had been cleared away, a small stage on the far side set up with an amplifier, music stands, a drum set, a keyboard and a few other instruments. 

Sitting calmly at one of the tables by the head of the gundam sat two women facing each other, one with red hair and the other in a red dress. Porcelain teacup sat in front of each of them, half filled with tea. A dark-haired girl in the red dress was chatting in amiable tones to Angela Moise, who sat sullenly with her hands in her lap and her eyes downcast. There was a snake around her neck. 

"Drink your tea, Angel," the girl in the red dress urged. 

"I've had enough tea, F...Miss Felicia," Red Viper said, seeming to struggle maintaining a pleasant tone. 

The other girl, Felicia, smiled and looked over at them. "Huh. Well, some of the rest of out guests have arrived. I think you owe them a few words." 

To Quatre's astonishment, the assassin Red Viper stood up and bowed her head to them respectfully. "I'm sorry for wrecking your party, Miss Relena," she said, biting off the words. Her face was a sour mask. "I no longer wish to interfere with your life again." Without any hesitation, she turned to Quatre. "I'm sorry, Mr. Winner. I apologize for taking you hostage." 

Quatre's mouth dropped open. He wasn't the only one. Relena was speechless. Even Trowa looked perplexed. 

To further their amazement, Angela took a deep breath and continued. "I request to surrender myself to the Preventors so that I may pay my debt to society," she said, her mouth twisting. Behind her, Felicia leaned her chin on the back of her hands, a satisfied smile on her face. Angela seemed to be trying to avoid the snake around her neck. 

Zechs and Sally exchanged looks and moved forward. Wufei handed Sally a pair of handcuffs. Sally took them and approached Red Viper warily, eyeing the snake on her neck. 

"Don't worry," Felicia said. "She's terrified of her namesake. That's why she chose it." 

Sally said nothing, but to affirm Felicia's words, Angels held out her wrists for Sally to shackle. Once the cuffs were snapped shut behind her back, tears began to form in Angela's eyes. "Take it off me now, Felicia. Please." 

Felicia shrugged and slid smoothly out of her chair. Reaching up to Angela's shoulders, she carefully picked up the snake and carried it over to a small glass tank sitting by the head of the gundam. 

Cor brushed by Quatre and waved his hands to get their attention. "Everybody, this is Felicia, Angela's first and only failed victim." 

"Are you a soldier?" Wufei asked the girl. "Or an assassin better than...Angela?" 

Felicia laughed like a child as she straightened. "No, if someone gave me a gun I'd probably shoot myself in the foot. My escaping assassination was a fluke. Angela was hired to kill me and she failed. I ended up capturing her and held her in my house while she promised repeatedly not to kill again. I wasn't easy on her. When I found out about this most recent attempt, I just had to intervene. No more breaks for her either. She has to pay her debt according to the law now. I'm sure you will all see to that." She smiled and gestured to the clearing. "While I was at it, I decided to throw the party Angela was meant to have planned. I know my arrangements are simple, but I think its nice. Cor says the plaza's a disaster, so I'm glad we decided to do this. I love a good party." 

"What about the gundam?" Heero demanded. "Where's the rest of it?" 

Felicia dimpled. "In a truck about a mile down the road. You can all dispose of it later. I wanted to leave the head here for decoration, though, as a reminder. It was Cor's idea." 

"Not the ribbons," he said with a smile. "It just seemed like too much work to move it." 

"You just wanted to irritate Angela," Felicia refuted. "Don't get all narrow-eyed at me either. I _know_ you." She gave him a too-sweet-for-sincerity smile and turned back to the rest of them. "Cor's an old friend of mine. He was a soldier for about two years and I thought I could use his expertise since I knew you all would be around. We did some research on you before we came so we would know what's up. I'm sorry if he's been obnoxious. You get used to him." 

Now it was Cor's turn to glare. Then they were both silent, waiting patiently. 

Relena turned to Sally and Noin. 

"We'll make a few phone calls," Sally said finally. "We'll have a party here in no time." 

Duo grinned and punched Quatre in the shoulder. "I knew this was worth coming to!" he crowed. 

Quatre laughed and smoothed his suit, now wrinkled and dirty. Oh well. 

"I suppose Relena can cut the ribbon on the gundam's head," Dorothy said dubiously. "To kick off the celebration, I mean." 

"Maybe you should do it," Relena said to Dorothy with a smile. 

Dorothy blushed and nodded. "Thank you, Miss Relena." 

Felicia clapped her hands in delight and Cor bowed to her. "An excellent administration. Our mission is a success. Mandred will be so proud." 

Felicia laughed. Heero's head snapped up suddenly, his eyes swinging to the strangers, but then he looked abruptly away, obviously troubled. Relena clutched at his sleeve. "What is it?" Quatre heard her say. "Nothing," Heero replied. "Never mind." She released his arm, but worry flickered in her eyes. Felicia and Cor seemed to be looking his way too. 

Quatre decided to let it go for now. The Maguanac's roared their approval and broke out again into song. "Master Quatre should play the keyboard!" one of them suggested. Quatre grinned and laughed. Why not? 

"And I'll dance with Relena!" Duo announced. Heero glared at him. "Okay, after Heero. Sheesh." But Heero did not dance with Relena. He crossed his arms and sat to the side, staring at nothing. Few people really took account of it. He was Heero. He would be like that. 

The Maguanacs laughed again and capered. Relena's face was flushed. Quatre moved to the stage, pulling Trowa with him. He thought there might have been a flute stashed up there somewhere. 

Wufei collapsed in a chair and poured himself a glass of wine. Sally sat across from him, Angela sullenly next to her. 

It seemed everything had turned out well enough after all.   


~The End~ 

  
  


  
Well, what did ya' all think? Maybe it's a little lame, but I thought it was fun little story and the OC are an introduction into something else. Anything that wasn't cleared up has no further relevance to this story and will appear elsewhere. Please review. I will be SO appreciative! Thanks for tuning in! 

[email][1]   
  


   [1]: mailto: zapenstap@yahoo.com



End file.
